Shadow and the shadow mage
by Tanman0027
Summary: In partnership with Aganos, After his family was banished again, Shadow gets help from an unknown ally, Rated T for violence, will change is need to
1. Getting Help

**Hello, Tanman0027 here**

 **I'm working with Aganos on this little project**

 **Hope you enjoy the story**

 **Onward to the first chapter**

Shadow and the shadow archmage

Disclaimer: me and Aganos don't own anything from Jca

Chapter 1: getting help

It was a dark day for Shadow, his family was sent to the demon netherworld again, and now was being hunted by the Chans and Section 13, they would follow Shadow's every move, Shadow had just broken into Uncles shop to take a scroll that can help, then got into a fight with Uncle, and now we see Shadow in a field, a little beaten, since he is on no sleep, he looked around to see if it was clear, it was. So, Shadow's hand glowed and a staircase appeared in the ground and he started to walk, when he got to the bottom, the stairs disappeared, using a fireball Shadow lit the oil that ran along the edges of the underground base, lighting all the rooms. After his family was banished, Shadow built this base underground, for hiding and a place to sleep. Shadow went to a desk, and unrolled a scroll he just taken from Uncles Shop, and read it, This was a ritual scroll, that summons an ally to help the castor, the spell was called: The Abyssal Call, and the ingredients for the spell was two gallons of human blood, and a heart of a dead man, Ingredients must be put in a pool or, something similar, the catch was the spell must be done at midnight of the new moon. Shadow looked at a calendar, and saw the night of the new moon was in two weeks. Shadow thought, _this spell can be of use, so I can't waste time if the new moon is in three weeks._ Shadow, decided to get to work on the prepare the spell, after a good rest,

 **At Uncles Shop the same night**

Jackie, Jade, Uncle, and Toru sat around a table discussing what happened earlier. So, Shadow came here, just for a scroll, why would he do that? Asked Jackie. Then Uncle said, not just any scroll Jackie, this was a ritual scroll that when casted it will summon a very strong ally like the castor. Hold on a minute, are you that, when Shadow completes the ritual, we will face another demon just like him, said Jade. That's right, Jade; we must find Shadow and the Scroll before he does the ritual, said Uncle.

 **Back with Shadow**

During the night, Shadow woke with a scream as he had the same nightmare for the past two weeks, Shadow got out of bed, and went outside to think. Shadow said to himself, that same nightmare, I've haven't had that nightmare since I was two, the nightmare was when his family was banished to the netherworld. Shadow then started to think about the past few weeks and realizes that he would need help to deal with the Chans and their allies. So when morning came, Shadow went to a junk yard and got two 1 gallon barrels to hold the human blood, then he went to a blood bank via underground and got a couple of pints of human blood. _This is all the blood I need, since blood is mostly water, I can use my mastery of water to fill the barrels,_ thought Shadow. Then going underground, came to a morgue, with a cooler of ice, and found a dead man on a table, taking a scalpel, Shadow made an incision in the chest cavity, then used a bone saw to cut the ribs, and then Shadow cut out the heart, and put it in the cooler, then Shadow went back to his base to learn the incantation for the spell.

 **At Section 13**

Captain Black had called Jackie, Jade, Toru, and Uncle with important news. It seems our friend was busy, said Black. How was Shadow busy, Captain Black? Asked Jackie. He broke into a blood bank and got two pints of blood, then he broke into a morgue to steal a heart, said Black. How do we know it was Shadow? Asked Jade. Because there were tunnels that led outside, said Black. Oh, this is bad, Shadow has all the ingredients for the spell, we must find him before midnight of the new moon, said Uncle. But sensei, the new moon is in 3 weeks, how are we going to find him? Asked Toru. Good question Toru, we'll just have to wait till Shadow makes a move, and find him before he completes the ritual.

 **Back with Shadow**

Shadow had just learned the incantation with a little difficulty since it had to be said in different languages. But never the less Shadow was ready to use the spell to get some help.

 _Three weeks later_

At eleven forty-five, on the night of a new moon, Shadow went to the City pool, which was drained and disinfected, to be filled again tomorrow, with two barrels filled with blood and the heart in a cooler. So, shadow got work with the preparations, he emptied the barrels into the pool, when that was done, Shadow then fired a torrent of water into the pool filling it with the blood. At 11:59, all was left was to drop the heart into the blood and say the incantation.

 **At Section 13, 11:55**

Captain Black called Jackie and Uncle and said, Jackie, Shadow broke into the city pool, he's getting ready to use the spell. All right, we're on the way, come on, uncle, said Jackie.

 **Back with Shadow**

At the stroke of midnight, Shadow drooped the heart into the pool of blood and started Chanting the incantation, first in Chinese, then Greek, then Egyptian, and finally Latin, then the pool glowed then was opening a portal, and then the Chans got there, and Shadow said, You're too late Chans the spell has been casted, in a few minutes I will have an ally, that is powerful like me, and together we will bring you, and the humans to your doom. The portal finished opening and a figure stepped out. The figure was clad in a black cloak, with armored gloves, and a metal mask with no eyeholes and a purple pentagram symbol on the front.

 **That's ch.1**

 **This story won't affect mine or Aganos main JCA stories**

 **who is this ally and how**

 **will he help Shadow with the chans**

 **Till next time**


	2. Ally revealed

**Here's Ch.2**

 **this chapter was written by my partner, with slight corrections by me**

 **who is this person that Shadow summoned**

 **read to find out**

Shadows POV

The cloaked figure slowly floated out of the pool of blood and landed right across from the Chans and to the far right of Shadow.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Jade

"I am Malum and I will skin each of you alive" Said Malum looking directly at the Chans.

Malum then took the mask off his face which disappeared into a dark haze, his skin was pale like an undead creature with a glowing red iris for each eye but what was really creepy was the fact that there were no white in eyes only an unnatural deep black. Malum turned and looked at me "you are the one who summoned me, I suppose I do owe you a favor.

"Then you can help me defeat them," I said pointing to the group of people who not only banished my family but have been hunting me down for months.

"Alright let us deal with the filthy vermin" stated Malum.

Third POV

Shadow then charged a Jackie with unfathomable speed knocking him into a tree while Malum sent a huge ball of black fire at the chi wizard only for him to jump away just in time.

The large ball of black fire hit the tree two yards behind him covering that area in black flames, Shadow meanwhile aimed a roundhouse kick at Jackie's head while his was pinned against the tree but he quick ducked just in time for Shadow's kick to pass over his head and split the tree in half.

Jackie then performed a leg sweep which would have knocked Shadow to the ground if he had not landed on his hands propelling himself twenty feet in the air ready to smash Jackie Chan into a puddle of blood.

Jackie managed to roll out of the way just in time for Shadow to land in the spot he occupied just seconds prior.

A cloud of dirt surrounded Shadow from the impact of his earth-shattering attack.

Then out of nowhere Toru launched with super speed causing Shadow to fly backward only to be punched in the back with extreme force propelling him forward.

While this confrontation was hitting its peak in the background, the sounds of screams and gunfire could be heard along with the catchwords "Please don't kill me!" or "What the hell are you!"

After a few Shadow realized that the chains have escaped.

Shadows POV

'Damn' I thought to myself I can't believe they escaped.

I figured I would find Malum through the tree line and I did but what I perceived truly disturbed me.

I could body of section thirteen agents lying everywhere and by the looks as if they died horribly, in agony, the next thing I saw was one agent who was still alive holding a gun in his hand, putting it up to his own head and pulled the trigger.

With a splat of blood and brain matter, the man's lifeless body hit the ground dead. What I then saw was Malum standing the middle of the blood covered ground with his mask back on skinning viper alive.

I could hear her screaming and begging him to stop, but he just continued to peel her skin away with his shadows. When all was finished I could see Viper who no longer has any skin screaming on the ground still alive.

Malum then turned to me "What do you think of my work?" he asked.

Shadow then said, "That was too far, I only wanted to defeat them, then make them servants, in case I ever free my family.

And with that said, Shadow and Malum headed to Shadows underground shelter to make a plan

 **cliffhanger and** **that's ch.2**

 **meet Malum the person to help Shadow or will he**

 **review what you think**

 **Till next time**


End file.
